KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2015
20:43:54 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 30 lines to the page). 20:46:10 People in my photoclass scares me 20:49:56 BB; 20:49:57 BBL 20:49:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:50:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:13 why? 20:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 20:57:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:02:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:02:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:04:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:06:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:06:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:08:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:08:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:10:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:12:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:04 !updatelogs 21:14:07 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 24 lines to the page). 21:15:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:15:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:16:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:22:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:59 I'll bbs my laptop is dying 21:41:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:43:02 -!- Enchanted Iris has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:35 Hello Hyper Bot 21:43:41 Hello Skarlet 21:43:50 hi jade 21:45:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:45:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:19 How are you 21:47:29 fine,you? 21:47:36 been better 21:47:56 I was very happy until about 2 hours ago 21:49:03 what happined? 21:49:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:50:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:50:04 Nathan Sparks came after me on wikia 21:50:13 he slandered me 21:50:16 at CC 21:50:19 TVD 21:50:52 did he not get baned? 21:50:53 and 2 of my wikis Closed off wiki and the unwanted 21:51:03 he got globally blocked 21:51:56 but he gave me information on a conversation fresh today between Damon and Rebekah Mikaelson 121 21:52:22 you better off telling org or jj about it 21:52:47 and before all this happened I began a relationship with one of Rebekah Mikaelson 121's friends 21:52:56 cute 21:53:16 and both her and the guy I am in the relationship with are not talking 21:55:20 im not sure what to say to this 21:55:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:55:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:15 my life is now a disaster 21:57:28 I am like nothing at this point 21:58:14 im sure things will trun around in no time 21:59:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:59:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:00:10 ? 22:00:55 but Nathan Sparks has a brother I screenshot a conversation 22:01:02 between me and him 22:01:07 at the Unwanted 22:01:42 he said i was the cause of his brother and him getting globally blocked 22:04:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:04:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:05:31 thats just crap,if gets globally blocked its there own fault 22:05:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:06:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:06:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:07:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:08:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:09:04 What is happening? 22:09:12 *shrugs* 22:09:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:09:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:09:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:02 !updatelogs 22:10:05 CommanderPeepers: Logs updated (uploaded 68 lines to the page). 22:11:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:11:21 something about Natan sparks? 22:11:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:12:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:13:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:13 hey skar 22:14:19 hi wolf 22:14:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:14:49 *gives you a cookie* 22:15:02 /me eats it* 22:15:06 thank chu 22:15:26 your welcome *pets you softly* 22:15:37 x3 22:16:40 *cuddles* 22:17:39 *cuddles back* 22:17:53 *throws muffin at skar* 22:18:00 /me eats it* 22:18:25 *gives skar a kitten* ' 22:18:37 /me pets it* 22:19:13 *it purrs* 22:19:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:19:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:52 daww 22:19:59 My Gir shirt went missing 5 years ago 22:20:37 wolf miss reed *feels alone* 22:21:07 https://sp.yimg.com/ib/th?id=JN.fD4mzqNlR5h4812mzeahtA&pid=15.1&P=0 < it was this shirt 22:21:21 its ok wolf she might be here soon 22:21:58 https://sp.yimg.com/ib/th?id=JN.tOMXsE6DTJQAGjWfDiI3pA&pid=15.1&P=0 < my friend thought this was sexual reference shirt, when it meant funk food 22:22:04 okay *ears go down and i sit under my tree* 22:23:33 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:23:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:23:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:23:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:35 Muffins 22:24:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:24:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:02 *lays in the floor* 22:28:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:28:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:11 *a kitten runs around skar* 22:29:29 /me watches it* 22:29:35 *throws a fake cheeseburger into the caht* 22:30:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:30:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:31:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:39 *an other kitten runs around her and they tackle each other* 22:32:00 *takes pictuers* 22:33:34 *one is black the other is orange* 22:34:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:48 !updatelogs 22:34:51 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 61 lines to the page). 22:35:11 *the black on pins the orange then nibbles its ear* 22:36:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:21 hey jj 22:36:27 Hi jj 22:36:33 I love you cold and unfeeling robot arm 22:36:59 Hey~ 22:37:24 jj you seen reed? 22:37:44 Havent been home so irk 22:37:50 Idk * 22:38:13 oh... okay *curls back up under my tree* 22:39:26 *the orange kitten gets free and runs up behind jj* 22:39:28 Jj 22:39:37 can we talk for a bit 22:40:05 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:40:15 *Shoots the cat* Sure Lisa 22:41:03 thanks I will message you screenshots and other pictures at FB 22:41:09 but we can talk here 22:41:19 .... *the black kitten hides behind skar* 22:41:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:41:32 /me picks it up and pet it gently* 22:41:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:41:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:58 *it purrs softly* 22:42:24 its ok *keeps petting* 22:42:46 *it curls up in her arms and falls asleep* 22:42:58 /me sits it down softy* 22:43:37 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:52 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:43:54 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:44:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:44:12 *it snuggles its tail softly* 22:44:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:28 daww 22:45:52 *licks its tail in sleep* 22:46:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:48:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:02 *climbs my tree and lays on a branch* 22:50:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:51:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:51:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:04 !updatelogs 2015 06 20